


You, Me, and a Ten Ball Anal Beads

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Beads, Barely Legal, Experimentation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: March break, home alone, two bored eighteen-year-olds who just happen to be dating, what could possibly go wrong?





	You, Me, and a Ten Ball Anal Beads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 101 Kinks prompts on tumblr; anal beads + barely legal.
> 
> The boys are 18in this.

March break, home alone, two bored eighteen-year-olds who just happen to be dating, what could possibly go wrong? 

The answer is nothing, only because nothing goes wrong, things just take a slight turn for the naughty. 

“Do people really enjoy having things shoved up their asses?” Ben and Armitage are curled up together on Armitage’s large bed watching an overly cheesy porno, in Armitage’s opinion at least, when Ben voices his question.

Armitage barely glances over at him before replying, “Some people enjoy it more than others. It’s like anything really; you either like it or you don’t.” 

Something in Armitage’s tone has been looking down at him, “Do you?”

They haven’t done much sexually so far, Ben’s only turned eighteen a few weeks ago and Armitage, who being a few months older, refused to touch Ben until he too was eighteen. 

Since then all they’ve done is jerk each other off and Armitage had given Ben a blow job for his birthday. It was, Ben claimed, the best gift he had ever gotten. Armitage thought that was a bit of a stretch but he was flattered.

“Do I what?” Armitage asks feigning ignorance, he knows very well what Ben is talking about.

Ben pushes his laptop off of his legs and turns so that he can loom over Armitage. “You know what. Do you enjoy having things shoved up your ass?”

The answer to that is currently tucked in a locked box under Armitage’s bed, but he isn’t sure if he’s ready to let Ben know about that just yet. “Maybe I don’t know if I do or not.” He tries to act flippant, turn his attention away from Ben and reaching to turn the porn back on. Up until now he had been on his way to feeling vaguely horny but it’s mostly gone now. 

“Common Armie, I know you. You’ve probably already tried it a few times and found out exactly what you like.” Damn Ben if he isn’t right on the money, it amazes Armitage just how well Ben seems to know him. “So, do you or don’t you?” 

Instead on answering, Armitage wiggles away from Ben and pushes himself over the bed, aware that it allows Ben to ogle his ass, and not minding that at all. He reaches under the bed and pulls out the box, quickly undoing the lock but not opening it right away.

Looking up, Armitage meets Ben’s eyes a grave expression on his face “You can’t judge or make fun of me Benjamin Organa-Solo. If you do I am going to break up with you right here and never talk to you again.” He tries to convey how serious with his eyes so that Ben doesn’t consider mocking him. 

Rather than looking scared, a grin is spreading on to Ben’s face. “You do like putting things in your ass! Do you have toys Armie? Are you going to show them to me?”

“Patience Ben.” He opens the lid carefully, aware of Ben’s eyes on him, before turning the box around for him to look into. Inside Ben will see lube, several small to medium butt plugs, one medium sized dildo and a string of anal beads. What he won’t find is Armitage’s cleaning kit which is stored carefully away in his on suite and used religiously every day. 

“Armie this is. . . this is amazing!” Ben is looking into the box in wonder, carefully he removes something, running his hands over it, probably the dildo. “Which one is your favourite.”

As embarrassing as it is to answer, Armitage does so honestly. “The anal beads.”

Ben puts the item he has in his hand back in the box and picks up the anal beads instead. “Armie . . . can I. . . can I use them on you?”

That is not something that Armitage had expected to hear, his vague horniness from before is rekindled to full blown arousal at the question. Pride has him trying not too look too eager. “I supposed that wouldn’t be too terrible.” 

“You want me to do it.” Ben sets the box aside and then crowds Armitage against the bed, just the way he likes. “I could hear your breath hitched when I asked. That movie we were watching barely got any sort of reaction but this has you getting all fired up.” Gone is his innocent demeanor from earlier, and that has Armitage getting hard in his pants, he loves this side of Ben.

Armitage can’t fight back the moan as Ben attacks his neck with his lips. “Fuck. . . B-Ben.” 

Ben smirks against Armitage’s neck and sucks a bruise above his collarbone. “Don’t worry, we’ll get to that soon.” He pulls away only long enough to take Armitage’s shirt off and tosses it away from them, then his hand moves down to Armitage’s belt. “That is if you really want me to.” There’s a sudden vulnerability to his words, fear even that Armitage will turn him away.

“I will give you an atomic wedgie if you don’t fuck me with those anal beads.” It’s not exactly an eloquent threat by any means, but it brings a smile to Ben’s face and more importantly prompts him to continue stripping Armitage until he’s laying bare before Ben. The worshipful look Ben is giving him has Armitage blushing and warring between trying to cover himself or baring himself further for Ben to look at fully. 

“You’re so beautiful Armie, I’m so lucky.” Ben buries his face in Armitage’s stomach and presses kisses there before slowly moving down further. When his tongue finds the tip of Armitage’s leaking erection, Armitage jerks in pleasure and tries to push Ben’s head down further to have him take more. He can’t help it, it feels so good!

He doesn’t notice Ben’s other hand coming up under him until he feels the press of a wet finger to his entrance, circling the puckered hole hesitantly. The touch lights up the nerve endings and Armitage can’t fight a moan of pleasure. “B-Ben, please.”

There’s some hesitance from Ben at first but then he is slowly and carefully pushing the finger in, pulling a soft cry of pleasure out of Armitage this time. “Yes, just like ahhh t-that, just in and out. The beads aren’t very big so it shouldn’t take more than two fingers.” 

Ben takes such good instructions as he fucks Armitage with his finger, still bobbing his head enthusiastically on Armitage’s cock. When he’s told that he can move to two fingers, Ben does so eagerly and pulls away from Armitage’s erection so that he can watch his fingers disappear into Armitage. “This is amazing. You’re so hot inside.” 

It doesn’t take much to guess what Ben is thinking, but isn’t ready for that yet. The beads that Ben is going to put in him still feel like the stretch him impossibly wide, even Ben’s fingers feel just on this side of too much, but in a good way. 

“Enough, I’m ready.” Ben’s eyes pupils are blown wide with lust as he looks up at Armitage, leaning forward to steal a kiss that leaves Armitage breathless. “B-Ben.” 

With something close to reverence, Ben picks up the anal beads and carefully lubes them up. Armitage wiggles so that he’s laying on his stomach, knowing that Ben will want to watch everything. 

Armitage can’t help but shiver as Ben runs his hand down his back following the line of his spine until he gets to Armitage’s ass and then carefully spreading his cheeks. “Your hole is so cute Armie, it’s all puffy and glistening.”

The comment has Armitage blushing and hiding his face in the pillows, it doesn’t help because he knows that the blush will have spread all down his neck and shoulders. Curse his fair skin.

Ben chuckles but doesn’t comment on the blush. “I’m gunna put the first one in okay?” 

Armitage manages a nod which dissolves into a moan when the first bead presses against his hole before being pushed.

“Your body is sucking it right up, such a greedy hole.” The words are whispered in awe and with lust as Ben pushes another bead in. “This is incredible, I’m so blessed that you’re letting me do this.” 

More beads are pressed in until Armitage feels stuffed full, he’s never taken ten all of the beads before, but with Ben being the one to push them into him he feels that he might be able to. “H-How many?” He’s lost track with how good it feels when the beads pass his rim.

Ben rubs Armitage’s right hip in a soothing motion. “Seven so far, only three more to go. Is it too much?”

It is, but Armitage wants all of them, wants Ben to see how much he can take in hopes that one day soon they’ll be ready to go further than this. “No, it’s fine, please keep going.”

This time Ben says nothing just focusing on pushing the eighth bead in, it feels incredible. Armitage is loving the fullness even with slight discomfort. “Two more.” Ben whispers as though he can hear Armitage’s thoughts. “You’re so amazing. The best. I’m blessed.” The comments are a bit repetitive, but Armitage loves them, they make him feel like he’s loved and worth something. Before his thoughts can take a turn to somewhere dark, he tells Ben to push the next one in.

The ninth draws a loud moan out of him, the beads clicking together and rubbing against his prostate in just the right way. He’s so hard that his cock is leaking with precum, there’s a wet patch where his erection is pressed against the bed.

“Last one now.”

Armitage sees stars as the last bead goes in with little difficulty, he can’t help but squirm at the sensation. “I feel so full, I’ve never taken them all before. Ben it feels amazing.”

Ben’s big hands kneed his ass, touching the ring at the base of the beads. “I’m glad, I want to make you feel good. . .what do we do with them now?” 

Slowly Armitage pushes himself and turns himself over, before settling back into a similar position. “You’re going to pull them out slowly and watch while I stroke myself off. I want to show you how good you make me feel.”

“Armie.” Ben surges up to kiss him roughly, hard enough that it leaves Armitage’s head spinning. “Fuck this is amazing and so hot. Thank you for letting me do this.” 

Armitage smiles and pets Ben’s face. “I love doing things like this with you, I want to do all sorts of naughty things. I want you to be my first.” Now there are tears in Ben’s eyes and he hugs Armitage tightly, whispering ‘me too’ into his hair. 

They stay like that for a few moments until Armitage shifts and causes the beads to hit his prostate and make him moan. 

Ben pulls away then and takes hold of the string tugging it just enough for the bead to press against Armitage’s rim and start to stretch it as it’s pulled out. It feels so much better than when it had gone in and Armitage arches his back with a gasp as it finally pops out. It takes him a moment to remember he’s supposed to be stroking himself and giving Ben a good show. There’s three beads out when he manages to be co-ordinated enough to wrap his hand around his leaking erection and stroke it as Ben works to remove the fourth and fifth beads. 

Armitage doesn’t last, it feels so incredible that Ben barely has bead seven out before Armitage is crying out with a jerk of his hips as he comes hard. It doesn’t stop Ben from pulling the last three beads out, which makes this orgasm stronger than any he’s had before.

“O-oh!!” He’s panting when he comes down from the orgasm, Ben staring at him open mouthed and flushed darkly. Armitage doesn’t notice the wet spot on Ben’s pants that show he’s come as well, not right away at least. “T-that was. . .”

“It was amazing, hot, erotic, life changing and just. . .just thank you Armie. Thank you for letting me do this to you, with you.” Ben says as he cuddles Armitage. 

Armitage pets Ben’s face feeling sated and sleepy. “Thank you for wanting to share it with me. It was incredible Ben. Should I do something about your. . .?” Here he looks down to see the tell-tale damp spot at the front of Armitage’s jeans. 

Ben blushes darkly, “Just watching you was enough to get me off. It really was amazing.”

It’s Armitage’s turn to feel proud and blessed, that he could cause such a reaction in Ben is very flattering. He closes his eyes and snuggles closer to Ben and drifts off into a relaxing sleep.


End file.
